sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der niedergelassene Patient
thumb|250px|Holmes und Watson Arm in Arm an einem regnerischen Oktobertag, kurz bevor sie Dr. Trevelyan kennenlernen. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Der niedergelassene Patient (The Resident Patient) erschien erstmals im August 1893 im Strand Magazine und wurde ein Jahr später mit 10 anderen Fällen in Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Der Dauerpatient * Der Doktor und sein Patient * Der Hauspatient * Die Brook-Street-Affäre Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: Oktober 1885 Der Fall Mr. Blessington berichtet von zwei Einbrüchen in sein Haus. Da nichts gestohlen wird nimmt sein Untermieter und Hausarzt Dr. Percy Trevelyan die Sache jedoch nicht ganz so ernst wie der Dauerpatient. Doch nach drängenden Bitten macht sich Trevelyan auf den Weg in die Baker Street um Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson zu konsultieren, die gerade von einem Spaziergang wiederkommen. Die Ermittlungen Schnell fällt der Verdacht auf ein Duo Russen, die zu Einbruchszeit einen Termin bei Trevelyan haben. Der ältere lenkt den Doktor – unter Vortäuschung von Katalepsie – ab, der andere schaut sich in aller Ruhe im Haus nach Blessington um. Da Mr. Blessington während ihrer Besuche jedoch immer einen Spaziergang macht, verfehlen sie sich. Wenig später gelingt dann doch noch ein Zusammentreffen und am nächsten Morgen wird Blessington tot aufgefunden. Die Lösung Die beiden Russen sind ehemalige Komplizen von Blessington (sein richtiger Name ist Sutton). Es handelt sich um die „Bankräuberbande von Worthingdon,“ die in der Vergangenheit versuchte, die gleichnamige Bank auszurauben. Alle wurden erwischt und verhaftet, Blessington, bzw. Sutton „begann zu singen“ und wurde daher freigelassen. Die anderen Bandenmitglieder kamen jedoch für 15 Jahre hinter Gitter. Nach ihrer Freilassungen schworen sie Rache und erhängten Sutton schließlich. Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *''Eine Studie in Scharlachrot'' *''Die 'Gloria Scott''' Anmerkungen * Der Banküberfall auf die Worthingdon Bank fand im Jahre 1875 statt. Die Bankräuber erhielten 15 Jahre Gefängnisstrafe. Laut Holmes wurden sie einige Jahre vor der Verbüßung der gesamten Strafe entlassen. Da Dr. Watson zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung in der Baker Street wohnt und Mary Morstan mit keinem Wort erwähnt, kann man davon ausgehen, dass der Fall im Oktober 1885 spielt. Somit hätte man die Räuber wegen guter Führung 5 Jahre früher entlassen. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes und der verschwundene Bräutigam'' ( / , Heyne Verlag / Ullstein Verlag) *''Das große Sherlock-Holmes-Buch'' ( , Fischer-Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde der Fall als 5. Film innerhalb der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes produziert. *Der Fall wurde innerhalb der TV-Serie Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes verfilmt und als elfte Episode ausgestrahlt. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 9. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom SWF, mit Rolf Henninger und Heinz Meier * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger * 2007: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Ronny Great *2009: Als Hörbuch von Karl Müller, gelesen von Bert Cöll *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker *2015: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt * : Als Inszenierte Lesung von WinterZeit, mit Till Hagen und Tom Jacobs Comics *2006: Innerhalb der Manga-Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Bouken *2007: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken Andere Print-Medien * erschien eine von Thomas Tippner geschriebene Adaption als 8. Ausgabe der Heftroman-Reihe Sherlock Holmes im Kelter Verlag. Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Der griechische Dolmetscher| }} | DANACH= Das Zeichen der Vier| }} en:The Adventure of the Resident Patient es:El paciente interno Niedergelassene Patient